Legal Trouble
Legal Trouble is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given by Solomon Richards to Michael De Santa. Overview After arriving at Solomon's office, Michael is surprised to find Devin Weston and his assistant Molly Schultz there. Devin proceeds to explain that, being one of the two shareholders (the other being Solomon Richards "idiot" son) in Richards Majestic Productions, he plans to pull the plug on their latest movie in order to receive a massive insurance payout. With that money, he will pay off Solomon's son to agree to tear the film lot down in order for Devin to build condos, tax free. Solomon tries to protect the movie reel, to no avail as Molly takes the film from his arms. Michael follows Molly who is taking the movie reel (Meltdown) to a unknown discreet offshore location by plane. By the time Michael arrives at Los Santos International Airport, Molly has received a police escort team paid for by Devin Weston. Michael pursues Molly on the airport runways, causing huge amounts of mayhem along the way. Eventually the police order Molly to pull over, but they are ignored until Molly stops at Devin Weston's hangar. Molly, who is aware of Michael pursuing her, runs into the hangar in a panic, where she is sucked into the jet engine, dropping the film. Michael collects the film and must lose his wanted level. In a post-mission phone call with Solomon, Michael learns that there were backups of the film due to it being shot on green screen, making the chase, Devin's plans and Molly's death all for naught. However, he is soon cheered up by Solomon announcing that Meltdown will have a full-fledged Vinewood premiere. (Although Solomon says the invitations are on their way, "The Bureau Raid" and its immediate follow-up missions must be completed before the premiere.) Mission objectives *Go to the airport and find Molly. *Chase after Molly. *Pick up the film reel. *Lose the Cops. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 05:30. *Floor It - Reach top speed in any car. *Clean Escape - Lose the wanted level within 02:00. *News Hound - View the Weazel News camera for 15 seconds. Aftermath Weazel News Newspaper "Los Santos International Airport is on lockdown after suspected terrorists fled police in a high-speed chase that ended in multiple casualties. As yet, neither the government not the police have released a statement so we cannot say for sure that this was a foreign-led attack on American democracy, but it seems likely. We will bring you any official details as soon as we receive them and, until then, will continue to report on speculation alone." Lifeinvader Posts Devin Weston - " Molly, You were one of most committed and ruthless lawyers I've ever had on my books. I promise you that your death will not be in vain." Bleeter Posts *@jasonmalik72 - "Does anyone know what happened at Los Santos International Airport? Was it terrorist attack? Why isn't Lawton issuing a statement?" *@joethelegend24 - "A high speed chase and a few explosions and they shut down the whole fucking airport! I'm supposed to be in Cancun by now!" Deaths *Molly Schultz - Sucked into a jet engine. Soundtrack Trivia *A yellow Grotti Carbonizzare, a black Benefactor Surano, and a silver Dewbauchee Rapid GT spawn at the studio, and can be kept post mission. Before the mission, there are 2 undestroyable cars. *Molly's car, an Enus Cognoscenti Cabrio, can be kept post mission, if the player prefers to escape by land, instead of by the air. *During the chase, when the plane lands on a runway at the airport, several police cars will be jet-blasted backwards. Oddly, neither Michael nor Molly will be jet-blasted by the plane no matter how close they are to it. The same applies for Franklin and Trevor outside of the mission, as the jet blast remains unaffected for the characters. *Normally, if looking from west of the airport, jets always take off on the left runway facing east and another lands on the right runway also facing east. However, in the mission, a jet lands on the left runway facing west and another one lands on the third runway facing south (where a Shamal normally lands). After this, a third one tries to take off on the same orientation where the first one lands. *At the point where Molly crashes her car, an officer yells, "On the floor lady! On the fucking floor!". This same quote is said by Gustavo Mota in The Jewel Store Job if the Loud approach is chosen. *If you look closely at the bloody mess after Molly's accident, the only recognizable body part left will be a hand, looking just like the one on the table in Solomon's office. *Molly's surname will be misspelled as "Shultz" in the subtitles during the airport part. *This mission sometimes does not unlock until after "Reuniting the Family" is completed. *This mission was originally called Blow Back. Gallery Dewbauchee-GT(Rear)-GTAV.jpg|The first revealed part, in Michael's trailer. Carbonizzare (Rear)-GTAV.jpg|The optional yellow Carbonizzare that can be used in the mission. Thegtabase-exclusive-GTAV-screen.png|Pre-release screenshot. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 53 Legal Trouble|Legal Trouble Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Legal Trouble (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V